


sudden confession

by shihoho11



Series: Euphoria [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Flirting, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Kozume Kenma is Bad at Feelings, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Mentioned Haiba Lev, Mentioned Yaku Morisuke, Nekoma, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Sickfic, Volleyball, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shihoho11/pseuds/shihoho11
Summary: Kenma didn't show up at their Sunday practice that made Kuroo worry. After taking care of the sick one a sudden confession came
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Euphoria [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793173
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	sudden confession

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT so yeah i just did that, i have no idea why i wrote but yeh
> 
> there are a lot of mistakes so sorry for those
> 
> enjoy reading !! (○ﾟεﾟ○)

"Oi, Kuroo, why is Kenma not here?" Yaku asked polishing the ball in his hands, "He said 'don't come near me' he didn't even message me if he'll not attend Sunday practice" Kuroo said sulking, Yaku threw the ball to Lev and

_*smack*_

Yaku kicked Kuroo, "Dimwit, of course he will not message you, it's Kenma, we're talking about Kozume Kenma" Yaku stated while Kuroo is rubbing the painful part at his butt

"Fine, I'll check him" Kuroo said and grabbed his bag, "Guys, if Kenma will not come continue practicing serves, Yaku will be here watching you. Oh and I'll go check Kenma, See you tomorrow" Kuroo announced earned a "yes captain" in response

* * *

_This kid don't know how to message me, did this kid didn't sleep again?!_

Kuroo sighed and knocked at the front door, "Kenma?"

_"Mom will not be home this weekend and will come back at Tuesday.. "_

_"Use the spare key if you wanted to come over ..."_

Kuroo remembered what Kenma says to him, he rummage through his bag and found the spare key. _Ah, there it is._

After unlocking the door, Kuroo came in and didn't saw a Kenma around, "Kenma?" he tried to call but of course no one answered

Kuroo checked the Kitchen and fridge if there's a sufficient food for Kenma. _An instant noodles, really Kenma?_

Kuroo saw the abandoned Instant noodles at the table and had a thought of _he didn't eat a decent food again!_

"Kenma! why are you eating this shit?" Kuroo said and cleaned the table. _That kid is still asleep? well, he's Kenma anyways_

Kuroo knocked at the door of Kenma's room, "Police, looking for Kenma Kozume"

_no response_

Sigh escaped his mouth and tried to open the door. _not locked?_

"I'm going in" Kuroo opened the door and saw Kozume Kenma wrapped up with blankets, Kuroo quickly approached him and touched his forehead. _Fever._

Kuroo dashed out of Kenma's room and in return he had a glass of water and damped towel with his hands, "Kenma, drink this water first" Kuroo carefully supports Kenma to drink water and lays him down again putting the wet towel at his forehead, "I'll go buy some decent food and a medicine, I'll be right back and don't move a muscle" Kenma just nods, but before leaving Kenma, he ruffles the blonde's messy bed hair.

Minutes passed Kuroo came with a plastic bag, "I brought you some food, one for lunch, for dinner and some snacks" Kenma sat up and saw Kuroo placed down a medicine at his nightstand, "I'll prepare the food here, wait me"

"Here, eat up" Kuroo gave the bowl of soup to Kenma, the blonde accepted it and ate it, "After that here's the medicine"

Moments passed, Kenma's done, "You feel better?" Kenma nods, "What happened to you?" Kuroo asked and Kenma just sighs, "Don't give me the 'i don't know' explain" 

Kenna sat up and tied his hair into a messy bun, "Last night i wasn't feeling well already." Kuroo waits for him to continue, "The truth is i didn't sleep in two days....straight" 

The answer made Kuroo sigh, a heavy one, "Please be my boyfriend already and i will take care of you" Kenma gave him a wtf look

"You're already taking care of me even though i am _not_ your boyfriend" Kenma answered and Kuroo groaned

"Well the _treatment_ is different, you know.." Kuroo said wiggling his eyebrows made the blonde roll eyes

"You're _bad_ at flirting" Kenma said and grabs his phone but not so fast, Kuroo snatched it to him

"Hey I'm not, you just don't like it" Kuroo said pouting, "then why do it?" the answer made Kuroo wanted to berserk (you know? spill his fillings)

"Because i like you, idiot" Kuroo murmured softly, "I know" the blonde answered softly

Kuroo lift his head and stares at Kenma, "What do you want?" the black-haired man shook his head and smiled softly, "Nothing, take your time and rest well, i will not leave here" 

Kenma wanted to smile but his face says no, "Oh.. okay.. don't skip lunch.." the little affection made Kuroo smile widely, "Yes will do!" and nods his head like a child complimented by his mama

Hour passed, Kenma still can't sleep even hour passed of him closing his eyes, he looked at his side and saw Kuroo sleeping

_he must be tired.._ Kenma thought and caresses Kuroo's black hair

"You know you gotta rest too and not think about me too" Kenma mumbled not leaving Kuroo's

Later, Kuroo stirred and rose his head, Kenma's hand is still at Kuroo's hair, _Eh? Kenma caressed my hair? EH?_

"Idiot, stop smiling let's go eat lunch" Kenma stood up, "Hey are you fine now?" Kuroo asked holding Kenma's shoulder facing him, "Yes, i can stand now so I'm fine" Kenma stated and walks out, Kuroo didn't do anything and follows Kenma

The two sat in the dining area and eat peacefully until Kenma breaks the silence, "Next week, Saturday" Kuroo looked at him and paused his eating, "Let's go out" those words made Kuroo's soul flew away from his body

"Hey, are you fine with that?" Kenma asked and his soul flew back to him, "Yes! I am so fine with that!" Kuroo beamed earned a small fine from Kenma

That small smile made Kuroo wanted to go hollering around, "Eat up and go back to my room, what movie do you want to watch?" Kenma placed his dish at the sink, "I'll wash that!" Kenma stopped the faucet "That isn't a movie" says before walks back in to his room, Kuroo chuckled and stood in front of the sink, "Yeah yeah"

The two sat at the floor peacefully watching a movie at Kenma's TV, Kuroo always stole a glance at Kenma, the blonde knows, "What do you want?"

Kuroo smiled like an idiot, _Ha, maybe tease him?,_ "HUG!" Kuroo exclaimed, he knew Kenma hated it so he is not expecting anything but seconds later the blonde is now hugging him

_Mama mia help me here, IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING? The KENMA WHO HATED ME,uhh he didn't hate me, WHO HATES SKINSHIP IS NOW HUGGING ME?_

"Watch the movie not me" Kenma mumbled at Kuroo's chest, "Hehehe yes will do" Kuroo didn't think to do anything stupid and pats Kenma's head instead

Kenma snuggled more made Kuroo's heart beats like a mad man

"Make sure to go out with me this Saturday..." Kenma whispered, still hugging Kuroo, "Yes, don't overthink and enjoy this moment instead" Kuroo tighten his hug and placed his chin at Kenma's crown

"You sure we're not in relationship?" The question made Kuroo laughed, "Do you want us to be in a relationship?" Kenma looked up at Kuroo after asking him that question

_Oh my god he's red, Kuroo get a grip and don't do anything stupid. please._

"Uh... Yes i do......" 

"Can i scream?"

"huh?"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH KENMA, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH" 

Kenma laughed at Kuroo's expression now hugging him, "Yeah, i love you too, now calm down" 

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN, KENMA KOZUME JUST CONFESSED TO ME" Kuroo said close to crying, Kenma wanted to laugh hard but he let out a giggle instead

they continue watching the movie and talks about their date too

\---

"Kuroo didn't text me?" Yaku said closing the gym, "Yaku-san! Let's head home!" Lev shouted, "Yeah, wait up" Yaku mumbled, after locking the gym he follows the energetic one and head home

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i will do a special chapter for their date (◐∇◐*)
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
